The Maiden of Mordor
by narnianqueen119
Summary: A girl from Gondor is raised in Mordor by an orc. She must then learn to fight for her freedom, and overcome the obstacles of reentering Gondor to be human again.
1. Adanion's Curse

Often, the tales worth telling are the tales that end up not being told. Or, perhaps it wasn't the tale that wasn't told, but the part of the tale that was forgotten. But then again, not everyone wants to hear every part of every tale that deserves telling. This holds true with this tale, which shall be told in full if I can manage it.

Many, many years ago, when the First Age of Middle-earth was alive and blossoming, something horrible was done. One day, possibly by accident, a new kind of creature was created. One so horrible, cruel, and terrible, that it stuck fear into the hearts of men. It was the orc, and it was formed from elves. The creators of the orc had captured elves, longing to bend them to their will, and tortured them, and mutated them, until they no longer knew happiness, joy, or sunlight. They hated the light, and only knew death, and destruction.

The elves that still knew joy grew angry at this, as would be expected. After all, their friends and family had been morphed into this terrible creature. But not one of them knew what to do about it. It seemed that there was no hope for taking care of this unimaginable predicament. And because the elves were usually so happy, they knew very little about revenge.

But one elf, Adanion, wanted to take revenge on the makers of the orcs. So, he consulted wiser elves, and even a wizard of two, and found a way to curse the orcs. His curse was simple, yet very powerful. It was later known as Adanion's Curse. This is what it said: "Ye makers of malice shall not go unrewarded. I say to thee, one day, one of your kind shall betray you. One shall be born which knows love, which knows light, which knows hope. And he shall play a role in the downfall of you all, by showing his love to another."

Adanion wrote down his curse to make it more effective. Unfortunately, the paper was lost in the Gondorian library. Therefore, no one knew about Adanion's Curse, and soon, the First, and the Second Age had passed, and the Third Age was well under way. This is when our story truly begins.


	2. Sakgahn and Renamira

It was dark and cold in the caverns of Gorgoroth. In the caverns, orcs toiled to create new helpers for the army. If they worked hard and well enough, they might create up to five new orcs each night. That doesn't seem like a lot, but when you are creating five a night, it adds up to quite a bit. This day seemed no different. "Get to work, you lazy bilge rats" shouted an angry orc supervisor. "Lugburz wants these new ones done now!" The orcs worked harder every time the supervisor shouted one of these remarks. But tonight would be different.

The newly created orcs were not allowed to see sunlight. Orcs are supposed to hate sunlight, and allowing new ones to see the sun might prove to be fatal. Well, this night, a new orc was being created, as usual. But, just as he was coming out of the ground, a messenger arrived from Lugburz, and the door flew open, letting in the sunlight. The orcs shied away, and the supervisor yelled out, "Shut that door! There's a newbie coming out! Shut that door!" But it was too late. The new orc saw the sunlight, and was immediately taken with it. He loved it, and his heart never turned cold. Yet, almost immediately, he was taken, given a sword and some armor, and sent with another orc to Lugburz.

At Lugburz, the orc was given a name, and a position for work. He volunteered to be a scout on the border, for he knew that there was sunlight by the border. No one had any problems with this, and with that, Sakgahn the orc was sent to the border.

Sakgahn was different from the other orcs in many ways. He loved the sunlight, and he had compassion toward the other orcs. Of course, he acted like the others, but it was just an act. He really was very kind. He didn't know that he was the orc that fulfilled the curse of Adanion.

Some time after Sakgahn's creation, in another land, there were other goings on. Minas Tirith was seeing change, at least somewhat. It was about nine years after the death of Denethor's wife, Finduilas. Unfortunately, Denethor was beginning to search for someone else. In fact, he was having an affair with a friend of his. The change came when Denethor learned that the woman was pregnant. He was furious. He didn't want anyone to know what he had been doing, so he ordered the woman to keep the pregnancy quiet.

When the baby was born, the woman named her Renamira, because of her brothers' names. But Denethor did not want the baby. So, he ordered that the woman take the child and leave her by the Mordorian border. "Take her and leave her. You have no use for her." The woman was sad, but she had no choice. So, she went to the border, with tears in her eyes.

That same day, Sakgahn was out on patrol again. His patrol troop was watching the Gondorian border, ready to kill any man who stepped out of line. Suddenly, Sakgahn heard something. Curious, he decided to check it out. "I'm going to see what that sound is, you rats keep on going," he said to the group. Then, he snuck down to see what on earth that sound was.

When he arrived at the edge of the rock formation, he peered down into the land below. There, he saw the strangest sight he had ever seen. A woman stood there, holding some sort of bundle. He strained his eyes to see better, but he didn't have to for long. The woman came closer, until Sakgahn had only to stretch his hand and she would be dead. But Sakgahn did not reach out his hand. He waited to see what this woman would do.

The woman stopped as she reached the rocks. Tears were still in her eyes. Why had Denethor done this to her? After all, the baby had done nothing wrong. Her Renamira had done nothing to him, so why? Why? But now she was here, and it was time to say goodbye. But before she left, she had one more gift to give her child.

Sakgahn would have simply turned away. It was clear that this woman meant them no harm. But before he could go, he heard a beautiful sound, the sound of a song. He turned, and saw the woman, with her song bursting through the air.

_Child of Denethor, my beautiful one,_

_one day, both of us shall see the sun._

_I know that I love you, and that is all that I know,_

_my child, Renamira, that I love so._

_You never can tell what this life will bring,_

_and to you, my child, I will bless you as I sing._

_I love you with all of my heart, do you know,_

_that I wish that I could see you grow._

_But child, my child, my sweet little one,_

_do not worry about things under the sun,_

_but simply know this, my Renamira sweet,_

_that in your mind this song will forever repeat._

And with that, the woman set down the child that she carried, and with tears, bent over and kissed her. She said one more goodbye, and then she turned and walked away. She returned to her city, and never said a single word to anyone about the child.

Sakgahn watched as the woman leave, and then he slowly walked over to the bundle. He looked inside, to see what this "Renamira" thing was. He was shocked to see that it was a child. He couldn't believe it. What would he do with this? He must take it to the dark lord. He would know what to do with it.


	3. Renamira's Early Life

As he approached the tower of Barad-dur, Sakgahn kept glancing down at the tiny baby inside the bundle. He could help but keep thinking of the young woman, and the song that she had sung. It was so beautiful, but he wondered what she had meant by it. He didn't have time to think for long, because very soon he was stopped by one of the guards of the tower.

"Stop there, maggot. Where do ya think you're going? Lugburz doesn't need anymore desertin' maggots comin' to bother it. Just state your business and be on your way," the guard said with a scowl. Sakgahn added with a grunt, "Well, if the Great Eye isn't concerned with strange appearances on his borders, then I guess that I don't have anything of importance to say." The guard suddenly grew interested and asked, "What do you mean, appearances?" Sakgahn nearly smiled and opened the bundle. "I found this babe on the border. I thought the Great Eye might know what to do with it." "Why of course the Eye will know what to do. Come with me, you grimy maggot," the guard said, and with a quick pull, Sakgahn was on his way into the great tower.

Once inside, Sakgahn could see the immensity of the tower. Every turret was carved in the exact same shape, and carvings everywhere displayed the great eye. As he approached, Sakgahn grew worried. He had heard of the cruelty of the Great Eye, but he also was frightened of his representative, the Mouth of Sauron, more commonly known among the orcs as the Great Speaker.

Just then, the Great Speaker stepped forward, and grunted, "What disturbance is this that comes to the great tower to disturb the Great Eye? Speak quickly, fools!" The guard didn't hesitate, and said, "Oh great one, this maggot has found a human baby on the borders, and he wanted to show it to you. He knew you would know what to do with it." The speaker came forward, striding slowly toward them, as if he did not care if he reached them in a minute, or in a day. He stopped about two inches from Sakgahn's face, and said, "Show it to me."

Immediately Sakgahn opened the bundle. He watched as the Speaker peered down and breathed on the baby's sweet face. "How did this happen?" the Speaker asked. Sakgahn hesitated for a moment, then began recapping the events leading up to the finding of the baby. "So," said the Speaker, "You say that this woman was singing of a child of Denethor? Well, this is an entirely different matter. In fact…" The speaker stopped for a minute. He calmly wandered back to his seat, then began to think. No one spoke for what seemed like quite a long time. As he sat, he mumbled to himself quietly. "We could use her as bait for the war, yes… yes, that would be perfect. Do you like that plan, o great one? You do? Oh good."

Then he stood up and spoke to the guard and to Sakgahn. "The Great Eye has decided that the girl is to be kept. You, the maggot who found the babe, you will raise her. You are to call her Kefnari, and no one is to ever know that she is human. She will be an orc. Now go, and raise this child. Oh and yes, you are dismissed from duty." Then he sent them away.

As Sakgahn walked away, he thought about what this would mean. This could be fun. He took the baby back to his tent, and whispered in her ear, "Do not worry child, I will take care of you. And I will call you Renamira, for that is your true name, my dear child."

For the first 13 years of Renamira's life, she was kept totally a secret. After all, orcs were created at full height, and she obviously was not. Nevertheless, Sakgahn was able to totally devote himself to his little girl, and he loved her very much. The same held true for Renamira (who, having never been around humans, was very comfortable around orcs). She loved him too, and they had many fun times together. Of course, keeping her alive could be a challenge. She had to adjust to the horrible drinking water, and she had to be clothed, somehow. But somehow, Renamira survived to reach the teenage years.

At about the age of thirteen, Renamira started learning to be an orc. She was given orc armor, and an orcish weapon. She also started answering to her orcish name, Kefnari. She had to learn how to be dirty and disgusting, and how to treat others with disrespect. But the strange thing was that she still displayed human characteristics. She respected people, even when disrespecting them, which of course is a very difficult thing to do. And her fighting style was a mixture of orcish roughness and human grace. Sakgahn was extremely proud of his little girl.

Renamira was 21 years old when her life changed forever. Sauron was getting ready for his war. It would not be long before his wrath would be unleashed. And he had a plan for the daughter of Denethor. One day, Sakgahn and Renamira were summoned to Lugburz. Sakgahn grew worried. Sauron had never summoned both of them to the tower before.

When they arrived, the Great Speaker came over to them to talk to them. "Well, well, maggot. I see you have done a fine job of raising this pathetic human. And her beauty will be a perfect aid in our plan." "What plan?" asked Sakgahn, worried out of his mind. The Great Speaker smiled the most sinister smile Sakgahn had ever seen, and answered, "Our plan to take over Gondor, of course. We will use the girl as bate, and Denethor will not be able to watch her suffer. We will make him surrender. It will make our job much easier."

Sakgahn couldn't believe his ears. Did they really intend to use this poor girl as a trap for her own people? No, they couldn't. But they were going to, and so Sakgahn needed to think of a way out of this. As he led Renamira back to the tent, he asked her, "My dear child, what will we do? I cannot let you become bate to kill your own people." Renamira said nothing. She was not one who would disobey an order, even if the order were cruel. But Sakgahn was determined. It did not take him long to come up with a plan.

"Renamira, you will not ruin your own people. We will outsmart Sauron."


	4. The Dream and Esgalia

Renamira sat up with a start. She looked around. Oh, good, she thought, I'm still here. I'm still in the camp, I haven't left yet. She laid back down and tried to relax. But it was hard, especially after seeing the dream again. She had seen this dream over and over since she was a small child. But it always changed. She never knew what to expect. This time, she had been whisked away to another land, and when she awoke, she found herself back in the orc camp. Sakgahn had sent her here earlier that morning, after telling her the plan for her escape of Sauron. She still didn't understand it. But as far as she knew, she was still on her way to the war with 1000's of other orcs. It was just her luck.

But the dream was the only thing on her mind. The strange thing about this dream was that she was sure she had never seen any of the things in her dream in her life before. The dream always started the same. She would see a strange, yet beautiful woman walking towards a pile of sharp, black rocks. She always carried a bundle, yet Renamira had never seen what was inside the bundle. Then, the woman would wander over to the rocks, set the bundle down, and begin to sing. It was the most beautiful song Renamira had ever heard. The song, however, mentioned her name, so Renamira grew even more suspicious, and more curious. Then, Renamira never knew what would happen. Sometimes she might be carried off on an eagle across the sky, or sometimes she would ride away on a horse across the wide open fields. But the dream always woke her with a start, and she never knew why.

But now it was morning, and Renamira knew she must continue the long march for Gondor today. She quickly dressed, putting on the orc armor, and getting ready to be Kefnaru, her fake orcish name, used for hiding from Sauron. Then she walked outside, ready for the day.

Esgalia sighed. She had just been summoned to Denethor's house again. She really didn't want to see him right now, but he was the steward, so she had to go. She walked up to the seventh level, and from there, she entered the house of the stewards. She walked over to the chair where Denethor sat. His face was grim and expressionless, and he looked as he always did, deep in thought. Then, he looked up and said, "Ah, Esgalia, there you are. Come, come, I have a job for you to do." Great, Esgalia thought. Denethor's jobs were never very fun. "What would you have me do, my lord?" she asked. "Well, seeing as you are the head of the rights for women and children, I have decided that you will lead the exodus out of Minas Tirith." "What?" she asked, a little confused. "Because of the war, I have decided to send all the women and children to a mountain province for protection. I am going to have you lead it." Esgalia didn't want to do this job, but she could not argue with the steward of Gondor.

As she walked back to her small house, she thought about Denethor and his antics. Most people thought he was a kind and wise ruler, but she had known the truth for a long time- he was a cruel man and a liar. For 21 years she had known this. And she still held it true. She remembered the first few days after the tragic "incident". She had had to be dragged into Minas Tirith, because she had fainted with grief on the fields of the Pelennor. Then, Denethor had tried to be kind to her, even though she tried to avoid him. And not long ago, he had made her the head of the "rights for women and children" movement. She really disliked that job.

Now she knew she had to help the women and children escape the terrors of the oncoming war. But as she worked, she envisioned, as she had many times before, her daughter standing next to her, working to help save the city. Little did she know, but her daughter was on her way there right then, in the orc army.


	5. Voices and Rebelling

Renamira tried to keep her head up as she walked. But inside, she was struggling. Something weird was happening to her. She could hear multiple voices inside her head, and it hurt. But she knew that any signs of lagging or weariness would bring suspicion, and she couldn't afford that. But as she went, she struggled to balance the voices.

_Where are you, child of Denethor?_

_My daughter, where are you?_

_Child, where are you?_

_Stop, I am here!_

_I need you to be here._

_I need you to be here._

_I need you to keep going._

_What, I don't understand!_

_I need you to help me conquer the world._

_I need you to help me escape your father._

_I need you to keep running._

_Stop, leave me alone!_

_chants in black speech_

_sings in the speech of Gondor_

_shouts in the tongue of the orcs_

_STOP!_

Then the voices ceased, and Renamira was given just a little peace. She had no idea what had just happened, nor what would happen in the next few days. She kept walking, trying desperately to figure out who the voices belonged to, and what they were trying to say. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling, "Alright, make camp you maggots! And get some shut eye! NOW!" She set her things down, set up camp, and fell asleep.

Esgalia reached down to the floor to pick up something she had dropped. She was packing, preparing for the journey to the mountains. The situation had not changed. She still had to do this. And she was not excited about it. As she packed, she thought of her daughter, the one that Denethor had killed 21 years ago. Or, at least, he had made her get rid of her. Sometimes, Esgalia liked to believe that her daughter had never died, that she was here right now, helping her. Then Esgalia started to weep, and as she wept, she thought, "My daughter, where are you? I need you to be here. I need you to help me escape your father." Then to ease her pain, she began to sing, in her native tongue of course. The song was just an old Gondorian folk song, but it held great meaning for her, because the song she had sang to her child that final day was to the tune of this song. Singing it made her cry some more, but she found it comforting, and continued her packing.

The next morning, Esgalia woke to find that the day was beautiful. The sun had just risen, and the sunrise was something Esgalia found very comforting. She needed comfort, especially today, for today was the day that she left for the mountains. But something felt strange in her this morning. She had this strange feeling that leaving would make her miss something great. Unsure, she went on her way. But as she continued to get ready to go, the feeling kept coming back. So, she decided to stay. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to. Finally, she came up with a plan. She found another woman, a friend of hers, and asked her to lead the exodus. "Just don't tell anyone that I'm not there," she said. The woman agreed. So, Esgalia hid in her home until the next day, after the trains of people had left. She was satisfied. Denethor would not win this time.

Renamira woke up in semi-good spirits. She had almost completely forgotten about the voices the night before, and she had not dreamed the dream again. So, she was more than willing to continue on again today. That day, the orcs passed the Black Gate of Mordor, and Renamira realized that she was looking on the world outside. It was beautiful. And she wanted to stay there forever.

The days seemed to pass slowly for Esgalia. She spent most of her time in her small house, avoiding Denethor and his men. Of course, this was difficult, for she lived very close to his home. Yet, somehow, she had escaped his knowledge. But things were very boring for her, especially because just about everyone else in the city had a job to do. Finally, she decided to find something that she could do, so that she might help her city and her country.

Esgalia lived on the sixth level of Minas Tirith, which also happened to be the level where the Houses of Healing were located. She had the brilliant idea that she might be able to aid the healers, even though she had never healed anyone before. She walked to the Houses of Healing, and went inside. Ioreth, the lead healer, questioned her, asking her why she had come, and had she ever healed anyone. Finally, Ioreth gave Esgalia a position in the Houses of Healing. She was assigned to aid the recovering people, not to heal them. But at least she felt like she was doing something.

Meanwhile, Denethor was sitting in his tower, and gazing. Gazing not only down at his city, but also at his palantir, his only friend in the cruel world. Of course, he knew not that Sauron sought to destroy with this. But, however, Sauron lacked the one thing he needed to really torment Denethor: the guilt of seeing his daughter in the hands of the enemy. Denethor would surely have crumbled, had he seen her.


	6. Kyran

Renamira was still walking, and as she walked, she began to see more and more of the beautiful world that should have been hers, and she was loving it all. Even the grass at her feet seemed extremely pleasant compared to the rocks and dust of Mordor. But she still hated the march, and knowing that she would have to fight as an orc of Mordor. In fact, she just realized, she would have to kill people of her kind, and how horrible that would be. Wait, she thought. I think I have an idea.

Sakgahn sat in his tent, wondering where Renamira was right now. He had been assigned to the force that would stay in Mordor until they were needed. He had told her before she left that if she survived, and was able to come back, that she look for him, and spare him, so that he might live with her again. But he doubted it would happen. But he hoped, and he wondered if she was all right.

The Great Speaker growled. He couldn't understand how the girl could have possibly escaped them. "My lord, this girl could not have gone far. She is not as smart as we are, and she could not have gotten past the gate. We have told every gatekeeper and military leader to look for an orc named Kefnari. Surely they would have found her if she tried to get out." But Sauron was not satisfied. He ordered that the search be continued, and in more detail. The girl would not escape him again.

Renamira sat down and tried to catch her breath. She had no idea why they had just run so fast. It wasn't as if they were trying to get there any faster. But now was the perfect time to think more about her plan. She had tried to go over it again and again in her head. It was the only way that she could save herself. She simply hoped that it would work.

For the last few days, she had felt as if they were trying to test her. Several times a day, the commanders would yell and the orcs would have to start running. They had run so hard, it was fatal. Seriously. Some of the orcs had fallen down dead with exhaustion. And any that fell behind and were not dead were beaten, usually dying afterward. So Renamira had felt like something strange was going on. Yet, she had no idea what it was.

But Renamira tried to keep thinking through the plan over and over. It wasn't that she couldn't remember what she had come up with, it was simply that everytime she stopped thinking of it, her mind would wander, usually to Sakgahn, or the strange person that seemed to always haunt her dreams. And so, she was able to get through the breaks by running through the plan.

Finally, the commander ordered that they get a move on. Renamira stood up, and braced herself for another long run. And, just as she had suspected, they took off again, racing as if there was no tomorrow. This run was different somehow. She had this strange feeling that someone was watching them. However, she had no idea who. After all, who would dare approach an orc army?

The answer to the question was unbeknownst to Renamira, who somehow managed to endure the long runs. A young man named Kyran had been sent to scout out what Sauron's armies were doing, and how fast they were moving. However, he was a curious fellow, and couldn't settle for just seeing them and reporting. He wanted to see what it was like to be an orc, mainly because he found it strange that they were running so fast all the time.

And so, he decided to follow them. It was easy to do, for he soon found a dead orc lying in the road. He quickly removed the orc armor, and put it on. He thought it would be fun to be an orc, even if only for a few days.

And so, he followed the orcs, hoping to catch up to them and join their ranks as soon as possible. One night, he found his chance. It was very late, and the orc were resting. Surely no one would see him fall in. So he snuck into the orc ranks and sat down by an orc that did not look too dangerous. By morning, the orcs were up and running again with all speed, and Kyran had a chance to talk to one of the orcs.

He went up to the non-dangerous-looking one and asked, "How long do ya think we're gonna keep running at this rate?" The orc looked strangely at him, and said, "I have no honest idea." Kyran thought this was a bit strange, that an orc would even say the word honest, so he asked for the orc's name. It turned out that the orc's name was Kefnaru. The strange thing was that Kyran did not feel like he was in danger around Kefnaru. In fact, he even liked this orc a bit. Of course, this was preposterous, but he had no idea that there was a girl hiding beneath those orc clothes.

Renamira was a little bit surprised by this orc, the orc that had suddenly seemed to take an interest in her. She had never seen this orc before, yet she knew there were many orcs, and she could have possibly missed him. At any rate, she was surprised by his manners, and by his tone of voice. It was almost as if he was human. No, she thought. She was the only human in the orc army. Right?

And so, the orc army advance, pushing ever toward Minas Tirith, with their two stowaways ever hiding from not only the armies of Mordor, but, unbeknownst to them, from each other as well.


	7. Saving Faramir and Minas Tirith

Esgalia was bored. No one was in the Houses of Healing right now, so she still had nothing to do. She knew that during and after the war, there would be plenty of people in here, but she still wanted something productive to do right now. That was when she heard that Faramir was in danger. His father, (of course!) had sent him to the abandoned city of Osgiliath in order to take it back. Faramir had been shot with a poisoned arrow. She assumed that he would be taken to the Houses of Healing, but instead, he was taken to the Tombs of the Stewards. Oh great, she thought. Denethor has done it again.

So, she had to find a way to alert someone of the danger. Or, perhaps she would just run and try to convince Denethor not to kill Faramir. She did the latter, probably not thinking clearly. She ran to the Tombs, and since they were on the sixth level, it did not take her long to get there. The guards assumed that she was there to talk to Denethor, so they let her in. Pippin was down trying to find Gandalf, so she was just in time to save Faramir.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Please don't kill Faramir!" Denethor was very surprised to see her, especially since he was sure that he had sent her with the women and children. "What are you doing here? Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter. But no, Faramir is already dead, and I shall die with him!" Just then, Gandalf arrived, and saved the day, (along with Pippin of course!) and Esgalia was sent back to the Houses of Healing with Faramir. Finally she would have something to do.

But, no, she would not have something to do. This was because Faramir was not well, and none of the healers could heal him. So, Esgalia just stayed by his side day after day, longing for someone to heal him.

Renamira grew more and more comfortable with this new orc every day. She didn't know what it was, but he seemed to like her, and enjoy talking with her, which was something she had never had, except with Sakgahn. So she talked to him about just about anything, save that she was human, and she was glad that he would be by her side when it came time to fight.

And that day was just about here. They were approaching Minas Tirith, and they could even see it in the distance. The girl did not know that this was her place of birth, yet she thought it was beautiful, just the same. The orcs finally made camp, with the fight beginning that evening.

Kyran couldn't believe it. He had been with the orcs for days now, and he still had no desire to return to his human state. Perhaps this was because of Kefnaru, who seemed to be one of the kindest people he had ever met, even though he was an orc. Still, there was something enchanting about Kefnaru, and Kyran couldn't leave his side. He would fight until the end if he had to, even though it might mean giving up his place in Gondorian society. It didn't matter right now to him, because he would stand by Kefnaru until the end.

Minas Tirith stood in the distance, not far from the orc armies. Soon, they would be there. Soon, Renamira thought, I will be free. She had the perfect plan, too. All she had to do was get into the city, hide in a corner, remove her orc armor, and begin to fight for the humans. It was simple. There was nothing to it.

But, not far away from the two humans, the orc commander was thinking. He had been doing a lot of thinking since they had left Mordor. But only now was he figuring it out. The name Kefnaru sounded an awful lot like Kefnari. Also, that particular orc always acted very strange. So, maybe, just maybe, he had stumbled on the key to his success. But, he had a plan. He could get Denethor to give up by showing him the girl himself. But first, he would put her, and her little "friend" to work on the catapaults.

When Renamira heard that she would be working with the catapaults, she realized that this would ruin her plan. How am I going to be free? she thought with a sigh. Oh darn. But she couldn't stop the commander, he was in charge. But she had an idea. At first, she fired the catapault toward the city, but then she started aiming away, back toward the orcs. She hoped that this would make the commander reconsider her position. Her plan worked better than she thought.

Kyran watched as Kefnaru started firing rocks back toward his own ranks. He was very surprised, and yelled, "You stupid maggot! Where on earth you trying to aim for? You're shooting our ranks!" Kefnaru didn't answer, and just kept shooting. Finally, Kyran grew annoyed, and went over to Kefnaru. "Come on ya maggot, I'll show ya how to fight." Then he dragged him away toward the city.


	8. Revealing Things

Renamira smiled to herself. She hadn't expected her plan to work out so well. She hadn't expected to actually be dragged into the city to fight. (Of course, by now, the orcs had broken through to the city.) But, she was not about to let him do this, so when they arrived in the city, she swung her sword at him. The orc got mad, and finally yelled, "What is wrong with you?" Then he threw his helmet off, and Renamira saw that he was human, and she freaked out. "Yes," he said. "I'm human. If you want, you can cut off my head now, and be done with it." But Renamira did not cut off his head. She had other plans. She dragged him into a corner, and held him there. She threw pieces of wood on the ground to create a wall, so that no one would be able to see them. Then, she removed her helmet.

Kyran backed up against the wall in shock. He couldn't believe that there was a girl behind the mask. He had almost known it in his heart, but he really hadn't figured it out for sure yet. He asked her, "How long have you been an orc?" "21 years," she said. "But now we've got to go fight." And with that, the two were off, ready to fight.

Esgalia sat by Faramir, bored, and wondering what on earth she could do. Faramir was still sleeping, and Esgalia was still sitting by him. Finally, she decided to find something else to do. She bid Faramir good luck, and walked out to the outside. She didn't expect to find any men off duty, but strangely enough, a soldier was standing outside the Houses of Healing, and he wasn't doing anything. She was curious, and went over to see him.

"Good day, kind sir," she said to him. "What are you doing? Are you supposed to be on duty, perhaps guarding the Houses of Healing?" The man turned toward her. "No," he answered. "I'm not on duty. I've been... temporarily dismissed from duty." "What do you mean?" Esgalia asked. It turned out that this was Beregond, who had aided Pippin in his search for Gandalf. He had left his post, and that was against the law, so he was in deep trouble. "I cannot guard anything right now," he said. But this gave Esgalia an idea. "Come with me," she said. "We must go to fight. After all, neither one of us has a job to do, and we're both in trouble when this ends, so let's go together." "I like you Esgalia," said Beregond. "And I like your style." Then the two ran down together to find the action.

Down in the first level, Renamira was thinking and fighting at the same time. This was a very difficult skill, and it took a lot of coordination. She was thinking about the fighting, and how they might use their strange orc clothing to an advantage. "Kyran!" she yelled. "Put your orc helmet on! We can trick the orcs into thinking we're some of them, and then we'll get them!" Kyran wasn't sure he knew what she had said, but he put his helmet anyway. It worked. None of the orcs were smart enough to figure out that the two orcs that were killing them were really humans.

It was just then that Esgalia and Beregond reached the bottom level and began to fight. They were fighting for quite a while when Beregond pulled Esgalia aside and said, "Do you see the two orcs over there? They're killing their own people!" Esgalia looked over, and noticed them two. Curious, she went over and attempted to kill them. Fortunately, Renamira was smarter than that, and saw the blow coming from a mile away. She turned and blocked the blow, and then tore off her helmet. "Don't kill me," she shouted over the noise. "I'm only trying to help you. And so is he," she added, pointing to Kyran.

Esgalia looked shocked, and asked, "How on earth did you get those uniforms?" "We were originally with the orcs," the girl said to her. "Well, my name is Esgalia, and this is Beregond. What's your name?" she asked. The response came back loud, but not very clear, "Well, this is Kyran, and I'm Renamira." Esgalia stopped for a minute, but quickly recovered. She could have sworn that the girl just said her name was Renamira, but that couldn't be true. She must have been hearing things.

Renamira was glad to have that little setback over, so she put on her orc helmet and continued to fight. She was kind of glad to have Esgalia and Beregond helping them, instead of trying to kill them. The battle raged on and on, until finally the Rohirrim arrived in the morning, and the battle was won. It was a good day that day, and everyone felt relieved that it was all over. Esgalia went back up to the Houses of Healing, and the other three followed her. They helped Esgalia, and even got to meet Aragorn, when he wasn't healing people that is.


	9. Captured

The Great Speaker was angry. Not only had the troops lost the battle, but the girl was still missing. He had just sent out a few orcs to find Sakgahn, the orc that had taken care of the girl. He hadn't thought before to simply force the information out of this pathetic maggot. It was so simple, yet so complicated in itself. When the orcs arrived, the Speaker found out what information he needed, and then told them to be on their way. He would keep Sakgahn prisoner until the girl came, which he knew she would.

Renamira sighed. She had done almost nothing for the past day and a half. And she was worried, worried about Sakgahn mainly. Aragorn and his friends had decided that they would journey to the Black Gate, to draw out Sauron's forces, to draw out Sauron's forces. This meant that Sakgahn was in danger. She didn't want him to die.  
Just then, Esgalia came over to her. "What's wrong, child?" she asked. "It's Sakgahn, my father, he's in trouble." "Go to him child," Esgalia said, not knowing that this meant going to Mordor. Renamira decided to take her advice. As she left, Kyran came up to her. "I'm coming too," he said. "I need to watch out for you anyway." So the two left, not knowing that the armies were waiting for them.

It was only a few days journey to the Black Gate, and this time they weren't being yelled at to run by the orc leader. Renamira had time to talk to Kyran, and to get to know him. He had a sweet nature, and she had already learned that he had no hard feelings for the orcs. He had proved that when he had joined them, and fought with them. She was glad that he had come along, for she had needed a companion to talk to.

Once they had reached the Black Gate, Renamira grew nervous. She had known that the orc armies would be waiting there for her, but now that knowledge was beginning to sink in. And she was right. The army was waiting there, and the Great Speaker had much to say. "Well, well, what have we here? It's the little girl who ran away from my lord Sauron. What a pleasant surprise." "We've come for my father, Sakgahn. Is he alive?" Renamira asked. The Speaker smirked, and said, "Why, yes he is. And he's been looking for you. It's time for you to join him. You didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you? And who is this? You've brought a friend. How lovely. He can stay too. Men, take them to the prisoner. Keep them under control. Let them talk to each other, but if things get out of hand, chop of the head of the orc prisoner." Then he turned, and walked away, as Renamira and Kyran were whisked away into the crowds of orcs.

Renamira was overjoyed to see Sakgahn unharmed, but her joy was crushed by the circumstances of the moment. No one spoke for quite some time. This had somewhat to do with the fact that they were nervous of the orcs, and somewhat to do with the fact that Renamira was thinking. She was plotting a way to escape. Finally, Sakgahn spoke. "I'm glad to see you alive, my child. Although, I had hoped that you would not come." "How could I not come, father? I love you, and I needed to save you. You do realize that the armies of Gondor and Rohan are on their way, and that they would have killed you?" Just then, she got an idea.

"Kyran, I have just come up with a plan," she whispered. Kyran smiled. He hoped that it was a good plan. "What is it?" he asked. "It's quite simple, yet hard to do," she answered. "First, I'll flirt with the orc guard. I saw he had a knife, and we need it. While I'm doing that, I'll grab the knife and hold it behind me. You will grab it, and cut your own bonds. However, do not take your hands out of the rope. Instead, tie it loosely so that it looks as if you were still tied. Then, I'll stop my flirting, and I'll cut my own bonds. I'll release Sakgahn as well." Sakgahn and Kyran looked at each other, and Sakgahn nodded. "It will work," he said. But Kyran had doubts. "Why aren't we going to free ourselves? What's the point?" he asked. Renamira answered, "There is no way that we can win against thousands of orcs. But, if we cut our bonds now, and endure this prisonership, then when the armies come, we can break free." Kyran understood now, and he nodded. "Brilliant."

Esgalia watched as the two children walked off into the distance. She sighed. She had just told them Renamira to go and rescue her orc father. But now she was doubtful. She had forgotten to think of what those might mean.

Renamira felt a little odd as she performed her "duty." She really hated flirting with an orc, especially one who was keeping her captive. But finally she was able to grab the knife, and hand it to Kyran. She slowly backed off, relieved to be able to leave this orc alone. She then let Kyran cut her bonds with the rope, and she cut his. Sakgahn's was cut too, and all three tied the ropes loosely back on their hands.

It was a day or two later that the armies showed up. They had come to defeat Sauron and give Frodo time. Among them was Esgalia, who had come to try and find Renamira and Kyran. She had been so worried about them that she just had to come. She was about to be really surprised. Aragorn called out to Sauron, and shortly afterward, out came his representative, the Mouth of Sauron.


	10. The Black Gate

"My master, the Lord Sauron, bids thee welcome," said the Great Speaker. "We have not come for welcome," said Aragorn. "We have come so that justice might be done upon Lord Sauron and his forces. Bring out your armies, so that we can deliver justice." The Great Speaker laughed, "You make me laugh," he said. "You cannot defeat the Lord Sauron, his forces are too great. But, perhaps, since you are here, we can work out some negotiations." Gandalf stepped forward, and said, "What negotiations could Sauron possibly propose that would be just and fair?" "None," said the Great Speaker, "but he does not need to be fair. I have some tokens that I was bidden to show thee. First, a token of someone you love, I am sure." He threw down Frodo's mithril vest. This made them all gasp in fear, especially Pippin, who was not good at staying quiet. "I see that the halfling was dear to thee, so I shall tell thee that he has suffered greatly at the hands of his host." If they were smart, then they might have figured out that the Speaker only spoke of one hobbit, not two, and they would have known that Sam was still safe. But, of course, at this point, they thought only of Frodo.

Then, the Speaker said, "This second token might not be as much of worth as the halfling, but it is worth a try. Bring forth the prisoners!" he shouted. Some orcs brought the Renamira and Kyran forward, as they pretended to struggle. "If you do what we wish, then you may have these and the halfling back," the Mouth of Sauron said. Esgalia grew fearful, and shouted, "Give him what he wants!" But Renamira had other plans. Growing angry, she pulled out her knife and stabbed the Speaker in the back. Right afterward, Aragorn chopped off his head, and that concluded the negotiations. Renamira and Kyran shedded their ropes and ran over to the crowd. Esgalia sighed with joy. Renamira saw her, and said, "Nice to see you again mother." Esgalia nodded.

But there wasn't much time for celebrating before the battle began. They were soon surrounded by orcs on all sides, and Renamira was fortunate and found Sakgahn right before he lost his head, and saved him. "It comes in handy having a daughter who's human," she said to him, and he agreed. Finally, after a while, there were some big explosions, a bunch of eagles, and the battle was won. Gandalf went to get Frodo and Sam, while the rest of them stayed behind to reunite. It was a good day.


	11. A Knife in the Dark

_A/N: First, I know that the chapters are really short, but I hope that you don't mind that. Thanks for reviewing anyway. Also, the name of this chapter is the name of a chapter in the book. It is not a name that I made up, so please don't yell at me. Enjoy!_

Everyone was happy to see Frodo and Sam alive, but Esgalia was more happy to see her daughter and Kyran alive. Actually, Renamira and Kyran will still just happy that they were alive. It had been pretty scary. Although, getting a chance to stab the Great Speaker was pretty cool. She introduced Sakgahn, who had managed to live, to Esgalia, and was happy to see that her mother didn't seem to mind him. Afterward, the armies headed back towards Minas Tirith.

It seemed altogether too fast for Renamira to take it all in. First, she witnessed the amazing recoveries of Faramir and Eowyn, and then Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor. She was even more overwhelmed when Aragorn promised that she, as daughter of Denethor, would have special privileges, and she and her mother would be honored for their brave deeds. Not long after, Beregond proposed to Esgalia, and since her mother was now moving to Emyn Arnen, it only seemed right that Sakgahn and Renamira should come along as well. Sakgahn had been granted amnesty for his orcish deeds, and was now a proud citizen of Gondor. But what came as a surprise to some, and not as much a surprise to others, was Kyran's proposal to Renamira. She immediately accepted, and they prepared to get married.

Of course, they had to stay in Minas Tirith for a while, and they got to stay in some nice rooms on the fourth level. Renamira had her own room, and she could finally sleep peacefully, knowing that everything was all right.

But unfortunately, everything wasn't all right. There was one more person who had not yet been factored in to this whole mess. His name was Berheam, and he had been Denethor's advisor for many years. It was really him who had suggested that Denethor get rid of the baby girl, so that no one would know about her. And it was he who still wanted that baby dead. He had never guessed that the baby would actually live, and come back to Gondor. He had to get rid of her, somehow.

That 'somehow' was a simple thing, really. He hired a young man to kill her, but the man wouldn't do it. He left, and didn't come back. So Berheam was forced to do it himself. He snuck down one night all covered in gray. He meant to merely stab her in the heart, and then run away, shedding the clothes as he went, so that he would not be caught. His dagger ready, he crept into the house where the girl slept. The guards were fast asleep as well, and it wasn't hard to make his way to the girl's room. He went over to her bed, raised his dagger, and plunged. Renamira obviously woke with a start, and screamed. The sound was horrific, and it woke the guards, as well as Kyran, who was sleeping in the next room.

The guards were able to nab the perpetrator before he could escape, but it was a little too late. Kyran rushed to Renamira's side, where he saw her struggling to breathe, with blood coming out all over her chest. He couldn't tell if the dagger had hit her heart, but she was in dreadful pain. He quickly lifted her from the bed, but nearly fell over from the weight. He yelled for some guards to come help him, and they did. As quickly as they could they rushed out of the house and up towards the Houses of Healing. As they went, Kyran leaned in to Renamira as she slowly closed her eyes, and whispered, "It's going to be all right, you're going to be all right..."

Kyran was scared. It had been almost two hours since Renamira had been stabbed in the chest. Somehow they had made it to the Houses of Healing, where Aragorn had been summoned. But this was something that even the most skilled healers cannot always heal. He did not know if the knife had entered her heart, but since she was still alive, somewhat, he hoped that it had not.

Esgalia and Sakgahn were also awake. It hadn't been too long after the incident that they had been brought to the Houses of Healing. You can only just imagine Esgalia's reaction when she heard that her daughter had been stabbed. Sakgahn's reaction was not much better. Now they both stood by the bedside, watching the healers work, and hoping to see Renamira's eyes open.

Renamira had not opened her eyes since that moment almost two hours ago when Kyran had whispered that everything would be all right. You would think that Renamira would be suffering from terrible pain, but in reality, the worst torment was from within. Her mind was racing, and she was seeing terrible things. Sauron might have been defeated, but his spirit was still almost existent in her mind, and she saw him clearly. She nearly cried out, and she was scared. Nothing is more terrible than having your mind betraying you, and causing you to believe that you cannot make it.

"We need to wake her," said Aragorn. "If we don't, her mind will cause her to believe that she cannot live, and she will die. The wound is all right, it did not pierce the lungs or the heart, but she is tormented in her mind, I can tell. She is suffering." Esgalia was relieved and upset. This could not get worse.

They called Kyran inside. They might need him to call her out of her sleep. "Renamira, please wake up. You are all right, you are all right," Kyran said, desperately trying to call her. But it didn't work. Esgalia tried too, but it still didn't work. How could they save her?

Renamira was slipping. Her mind was losing its grip, and she was losing her will to live. She could hear voices, but they did not seem too familiar. She just wanted to die, to get away from this pain, from this torment, from this anguish. She had no more desire to live. She just wanted to get away...


	12. New Life

Kyran sat outside. Renamira was dead. He couldn't believe it. Neither he nor Esgalia had been able to wake her, and she had given up. Why? Why was this happening to him? Why? He started to cry. His tears fell down like raindrops and hit his lap and bounced off. He didn't think he could live without Renamira. Suddenly, he fell over in sadness, and fainted.

Esgalia soon found the poor boy sprawled on the ground, fainted. She understood his pain. It had been about 10 minutes since Aragorn announced that Renamira was basically dead. There would be no waking her now. It had upset them all, but Kyran most of all, it appeared. Of course it had, they were getting married. Why wouldn't it upset him the most? She felt sorry for the poor boy though, and lifted him up onto her lap. "Rest, poor soul, rest," she whispered as she cradled him like you would a little child.

Sakgahn was the only one of the bunch that did not believe that Renamira was dead. She couldn't be. It was merely a figment of their imagination. Aragorn and the healers had left, leaving Sakgahn with Renamira. He did not want to believe. He couldn't believe. He wouldn't believe. "Wake up Renamira, wake up! Wake up!" he called out. "We need you!" Then he broke down and cried, something an orc had never done before.

Then, Sakgahn had the strangest idea. He vaguely remembered a song that had been sung years ago. Perhaps that would wake her. He began to sing:

_Child of Denethor, my beautiful one,_

_one day, both of us shall see the sun._

_I know that I love you, and that is all that I know,_

_my child, Renamira, that I love so._

_You never can tell what this life will bring,_

_and to you, my child, I will bless you as I sing._

_I love you with all of my heart, do you know,_

_that I'm glad that I got to see you grow._

_But child, my child, my sweet little one,_

_do not worry about things under the sun,_

_but simply know this, my Renamira sweet,_

_that in your mind this song will forever repeat._

Then he resumed his crying, and grew even sadder, for now memories were rushing back. Memories of holding the girl when she hurt herself, of watching her become an orc, of letting her go free, of seeing her come back to free him. Sakgahn lowered his head, and hugged his little girl, and let his tears fall on her face.

_That song. I know that song. I seem to remember it. Where is it coming from? Who is singing? Why do I know it? I've got to try and remember. I've got to see who is singing!_

Renamira opened her eyes slowly. She looked around. There sat Sakgahn, crying on her lap. She was amazed. "I'm alive," she thought. "I'm alive. And...I'm free." She sat up, to tell Sakgahn that she was all right. But then she remembered why she was here in the first place. Her chest was flaming with pain. "Ahh!" she said, and laid back down. This of course alerted Sakgahn, and he sat up immediately. He saw Renamira, rubbing her wound, and shouted for joy. He leaped up and hugged her, nearly forgetting that she still was wounded. "My dear girl, my dear girl, oh Renamira, I'm so happy you're alive!" he shouted. Renamira smiled, and hugged him back.

Hearing Sakgahn's screams sent Kyran and Esgalia running. As soon as Kyran saw Renamira's eyes open, he screamed with joy, and leaped on her. He might have killed her, had Sakgahn not been in the way. Esgalia ran over as well, and embraced the poor girl, who by now was being smothered in the bed! But, they all soon got off of her, and so she was able to live through their embraces.

It was several days before Renamira was able to get up and walk around. Aragorn said her wound would not heal for quite some time, and she would always bear a scar there where the dagger had pierced her. But she was ok with that, and life began to get back to normal.

What happened to Berheam is probably the question you are asking, or would be asking, had you the mind. Well, he was held by the guards until Aragorn was finished, and was the job of cleaning horse manure from now on. Believe it or not, it was Renamira who asked that he be spared from the death penalty. (She also commented that cleaning horse manure for the rest of your life is much worse than the death penalty!)

It wasn't long afterward that she and Kyran were married. It was a very happy wedding, and rightfully so, for it had been postponed now for weeks! But Renamira and Kyran were very happy. Also newly married was the couple of Beregond and Esgalia, who were also very happy. Sakgahn of course did not get married, but he was simply glad that his daughter was all right.

After the wedding, Renamira and her family prepared to move to Emyn Arnen. They were proud to stay with Eowyn and Faramir, and everyone else who was moving there.

So, what else happened to Renamira? Well, she and her family lived in Emyn Arnen until the end of their days. Kyran and Renamira had several children together, and they all grew up strong, healthy, and wise. Beregond and Esgalia did not have any children, but that was ok with them. Esgalia was content to watch over her grandchildren, and make up for lost times with her daughter. And Sakgahn...well, he was the happiest orc that had ever lived. He was honored and respected, and never had to fight again.

And so, thus ends the tale of the maiden of Mordor. If there is a lesson to be learned, I suppose you can find it. I, unfortunately have not found it yet. So, perhaps, if you are wise, you will uncover the meaning. But for now, I shall leave you, and I hope that you, like Renamira, will find love and luck in everything in life.


End file.
